


End

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh little bluejay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

Oh little bluejay, you flew so high, spreading your wings, oblivious to any lie.  
Oh little bluejay, it was so far to fall, under the might of one so tall.  
Oh little bluejay, it’s time to run, hurry now before you become undone.  
Oh little bluejay, please don’t cry, it really isn’t that hard to die.  
Oh little bluejay, you’ve now disappeared, at the hand of what you most feared.  
Oh little bluejay, you left him alone, in the dark where he’s been thrown.

 

Come now strong raven, you mustn’t dawdle here, lest you succumb to your fear.  
Come now strong raven, it’s not all done yet, once more you face the threat.  
Come now strong raven, fight back with your heart, this is the one you must outsmart.  
Come now strong raven, it had to be done, too bad it wasn’t before it begun.  
Come now strong raven, she’s safe now away, you know you cannot stay.  
Come now strong raven, it’s okay to be slowed, as you pick your way at this crossroad.


End file.
